The criterion for evaluating a radiant heater are output, efficiency and versatility. Output is important, as in applications such as soil sterilization the sterilization will not occur unless specified heat levels are attained.Efficiency is important as fuel costs may determine whether use of the heater for a specific application is economically viable. Versatility is important as heating requirements from industry to industry, or even within a single industry, vary with the application.